Natsu Kirahoshi
Flamingo Pink Light Sky Blue |eye color = Flamingo Pink |family = Tori |home = Parajuku |occupation = Idol |song sang = Identity |brand = All of them! |imagecolor = Spring Green |type = Multi-Type |manager = Kimo}} "This is the proof, everyone can be an Idol! Please enjoy the rainbow of a glitch!" Natsu Kirahoshi is a Multi-Type Idol who's the personification of Kimo's middle school group.She's Kimo's 5th and second main character. Appearance Natsu has a lighly tan skin, with flamingo pink eyes and hair of the same color tied in a high ponytail, while her fringe is electric blue. She usually wears a powder blue ribbon to hold her ponytail. After discovering her truth as a Good Glitch, she acquired a winged star on her forehead. Personality Natsu is downright extra; she's loud, she rushes most of her actions, she has guts...she could basically use her energy to turn on a light bulb. Despite her usual attitude, Natsu is a very smart girl, and is able to solve most of the girl's homework in a flash. This means, she practically breaks the Hibiki box system. A genius? A dork? Who knows? Natsu's musical taste is also pretty weird, she of course, loves J-Pop, but is also obsessed over K-Pop, and, after getting to know Narumi, she has gained interest in latin music. Relationships Sixtars * Flore Yumehana: Natsu's motto is "Flore-sama>Me", she's always aiming to protect Flore at all costs, she secretly hopes one day Flore can tell her "I'm proud of you" * Helena Pinkuyuki: At first Natsu couldn't care less about Helena, however, after Flore decided to pair with her for a Cup, Natsu has been getting along well with her * Narumi López: At first, they couldn't stand each other, but as the series progressed, they have been becoming best friends to the point of her being the reason she doesn't fall into despair * Sky Kumoshira: * Marissa and Victoria Jonesaki: Soloists * Anya Midoriyuki: She has a bad feeling about her, she has been thinking about placing a restriction order againist Anya * Lilya Midoriyuki: * Yume: Other * Lukas Aokawa: Natsu describes Lukas as "Flore's Blue Prince", He's Natsu's second -sama * Tori: Natsu is one of the good glitches left by this goddess in order to keep on enjoying PriPara after her dissappearance. * Sandia María: Natsu's girlfriend, they were meant to be from the moment they saw each other, just like with Narumi, she helped her stay strong; but their relationship grew to the romantic side Backstory PIA Ver. It can be highly questioned if Natsu is a Human or not for the next reasons: * She's never seen Outside PriPara * She tends to imitate people * There are moments when she is in one place and, the next second, she's in another * Her knowdeledge goes beyond what any human mind can tolerate. The only story known about her is that, after watching Flore's first Grand Prix Live, she became her fan (she is the founder of Flore's fanclub) However, after her defeat to Lukas and later awakening, she lost her track, she traveled all around the PriParas to find her, she finally arrived to Parajuku, and instead of doing anything normal, Natsu began to stalk Flore. In Episode 700, it was revealed her species was a good glitch, a failed Vocaldoll designed by goddess Tori to keep an eye on PriPara. Chance to Shine! Ver. Natsu's debut as an Idol was something that she always expected, never really knowing why, but she HAD to become one. Since she was on PriParis, the capital of all PriParas, she did it in no time, and was actually loved by the public. She had made it. One day, while exploring the library with her new manager, Tiara, she found an abandoned Vocaldoll PriTicket, from which Flore was scanned; shortly after, they became somewhat best friends. One day, Brigitte Wakabayashi apparently sensed a miracle inside of Flore and demanded to have her and form a Unit, of course, Natsu and Tiara refusing, and after a dangerous rage attack, they fled to an unknown PriPara in which they now hope to be safe Idol Data 'Type: '''Multi-Type (formerly Pop) '''Brand: '''No specific Brand, sticks to Rainbow Cutie (formerly Candy Alamode) '''A. Cyalume Change: '''Able, actually she did the Cyalume Heart! Lives * Dreamy Prince 2018 Week 3-Natsu's Live * Natsu's Debut Live Significante Coords Pastel Candy Alamode Cyalume Coord: Her Cyalume Sailor Girl Pink Coord: Her Casual Autograph Thick letters with her name written, there's a winking chibi head of Natsu at the top of the ''s Trivia * She's the second Kimoverse chara not based on a CS character, the first being Narumi * She's also the second Kimoverse character to not have brown or any derivated tones as hair color prior to the revision, the first one being Sky * Her name was decided by a poll in Kimo's school group and her surname was chosen in a dscussion with one of her classmates. * She was supposed to die by the end of Saikou Self Arc, however, Kimo regretted this decision and will have a happy ending * Prior to Saikou Self (Chance to Shine S3), she was a full Pop Idol. * After Kimo enrolled in High School, Natsu is now a living memory, and gained even more importance Category:Kimochi Hoshimiya Category:Dreaming Girl User Category:Marionette Mu User Category:Twinkle Ribbon Sweet User Category:Twinkle Ribbon User Category:Candy Alamode User Category:Holic Trick User Category:Baby Monster User Category:Fortune Party User Category:Silky Heart User Category:CoCo Flower User Category:Rosette Jewel User Category:Fantasy Time User Category:Saikou Self Arc Category:Multi-Type Idol Category:Symphonata Challenge Round 1